Speakers are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, portable game player, portable multimedia devices, or the like, for converting electrical signals into audible sounds. A related speaker includes a vibration system, a magnetic system, and a holder for holding the vibration system and the magnetic system.
The magnetic system includes two opposite magnet module opposite to each other to form a magnetic gap. The vibrating system includes a membrane and a coil assembly connected to the membrane, the coil assembly includes a coil and a coil support for supporting the coil; the coil is located in the magnetic gap for driving the membrane to vibrate and produce sound.
In the above-described speaker, each of the first magnet module and the second magnet module normally includes several elongated magnets arranged in parallel. However, with this configuration, a magnetic field provided by the magnetic system has a non-linear characteristic, which may impact an acoustic performance of the speaker.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.